FROM TEARS TO JOY
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Here’s a Christmas gift for my Cyborg 009 fans, a one shot that has a lot of angst and a joyful surprise ending. Merry Christmas to all.


Author's Note: Christmas is a time of great joy and also great sorrow when one reflects on losses of the past. Here both 009 and 003 reflect on past losses as they stand at a crossroads. I don't own Cyborg 009 it is owned by TokyoTV, Avex-Mode and Toei Animation and was created by the late Shotaro Ishinomori.

FROM TEARS TO JOY

The gray sky above was spitting tiny flakes of white down on the relatively deserted section of Tokyo where a red Karmann Ghia pulled up and stopped, its motor shattering the silence and then restoring it as it was turned off. The drivers side opened and a tall, lean, and handsome young man emerged and then slamming the door, made his way to the passenger side to open the door and offer his hand to a delicately pretty blonde, who joined him.

Francoise was dubious and she felt uncomfortable as if she were intruding. "Joe, are you sure you want me here with you tonight? It's Christmas Eve and I figured you might want to be alone. I can stay in the car while you--," but her statement was hushed by a finger laid softly on her lips.

"I brought you with me because I wanted you with me," Joe said as he ran his fingers across Francoise's downy cheek. He took her hand and led her to the fence that closed off the church ground from trespassers. Once there, he scooped her up in his arms clicked his accelerator and instantly they were over the fence.

The chilly air was quiet with the faint and haunting strains of the Christmas carol, "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear" playing from a speaker somewhere down the road. Joe Shimamura, Cyborg 009 and Francoise Arnoul, Cyborg 003 both made their way to the dark ruins of the burned out church, the yard filled with overgrown grass and weeds peeking out of the dusting of snow, and just adding to the desolation of the scene.

Joe stood and stared stonily at the burned out hulk and barely noticed as Francoise took his hand and spoke gently, "Joe, are you all right?"

He was silent as he was remembering the church and orphanage at Christmas as it was when it was his home. At that time the Father tried to make the institution an actual home, by making the surroundings festive with decorations donated by a local business and filling the orphanage with music, playing traditional Christmas carols on the old portable phonograph and directing them in a choir for Christmas Eve mass. Joe closed his eyes and remembered:

**_Flashback: _**

The children were all gathered in the sanctuary by the altar after school, their energy at a high level after being cooped up all day apparent as the Father stood before them, tapping his baton.

"All right everyone settle down now. We have to practice for Christmas Eve service." He addressed the front, "Souichi, you and Matsu stop your nonsense and don't act like Mr. Innocent, Joseph. I know you're the instigator here."

"Who me?" Joe favored the Father with his guileless cinnamon eyes. "But Father, it was Scar Nose that was making funny faces and making us all laugh."

"Was not," Scar Nose denied, rubbing his marred proboscis. "Joe was crossing his eyes and making ape noises to bother Merry."

"No I wasn't," Joe said hotly. "Take that back or I'll bop you!" And he made to do exactly that when the Father spoke sharply.

"All of you boys settle down immediately or I'll cancel the Christmas party tomorrow! And I mean it." His tone was firm and brooked no disobedience.

At once, the entire group stilled and all smiles faded as a dozen pairs of eyes focused on the priest. The children knew that when he used that voice he would do as he said and faced with the cancellation of their party they responded in their best angelic manner.

The Father hid a smile and then clearing his throat, tapped the lectern as he said, "All right let's begin with 'Hark, the Herald Angels Sing'."

The children all began in unison: "Hark the herald angels sing. Glory to the newborn King. . . ."

End flashback

As if in response, the carol, "Hark, the Herald Angels Sing" sounded from down the street, carried over on the slight cold breeze that blew snowflakes over to where Joe and Francoise stood. She turned to get his attention and could not help but notice the melancholy expression on his even features as he seemed locked back in time.

"Joe?" she said hesitantly but he just took her hand and helped guide her over some collapsed masonry and stone and headed over deep into the charred wreckage. They stopped at what once was the altar, the soiled drapery with the Greek symbols for Christ visible even in the rubble.

"This was where we would have choir practice. Every year at Christmastime, the Father would have all of us at the orphanage in a children's choir sing at Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve," Joe recounted as he knelt down and spying a battered hymnal, retrieved it and thumbed open to the section with Christmas carols. He rose and showed the book to Francoise.

"This was one of our hymnals." Joe sighed as she took the tome and perused it, the pages remarkably intact in spite of the damage around. He again was off into another reverie:

****

Flashback:

Christmas Eve Midnight Mass was a service that was widely attended by almost the entire neighborhood, with every family of the parish, children included present as the worship and celebration of Christ's birth took place.

The children's choir, made up of the children of the orphanage was the main attraction because the Father made sure each year that in spite of their parentless state, they appeared like a happy group that sang with joy that brought smiles to even the most dour of parishioners. And it was a showcase for showing the children to any potential adoptive parents. So usually, one or two couples would approach the Father after the service and inquire about a certain child that had caught their eye.

One particular service, the choir was singing the carol "O Holy Night" when the lights in the sanctuary suddenly went out, leaving the cavernous room in nearly total darkness, except for the candles lit around the altar, the offering candles, and the single candle that was borne by the attendants as the Father entered the sanctuary at the start of Mass. The children's choir was in their place diagonally across from the stained glass window above the altar and when they hit the high note, as if on cue, the moonlight streamed through the window, reflecting on the choir. The children were suddenly bathed in light, as if from Heaven above and everyone in the sanctuary gasped.

They finished the song and a reverence that overtook the people gathered gave the service an extra-added significance as everyone felt the presence of God. Afterward, several couples approached the Father to inquire about the children and made their choices. As they went to bed, the fortunate ones were too excited to sleep feeling that their deepest desire was about to come true. But once more, Joe was passed over and as he lay in his bunk, the cold feeling of being unwanted permeated him and tears flowed out of his cinnamon eyes as he cried himself to sleep, rejected yet again.

End flashback

Joe sighed deeply as the old feeling of being shunned returned but his melancholy musings were interrupted by two slender arms snaking about his waist as Francoise embraced him and laid her cheek against his back, offering comfort to him as she sensed his mood.

"I'm so sorry, Joe," she whispered, any other words useless.

He blinked back the tears that had formed at her sweet gesture, disentangled himself and turned to face her, embracing her and holding her close to his heart, so filled with love for her he felt as if it could burst. Words were at a loss for him as well.

As she tried to give solace to her Joe, Francoise could not help but remember her own Christmases past. Her mind went back to the last Christmas that she had with her parents before they died:

****

Flashback:

The townhouse was always decorated for Christmas. Madame Marieclaire Arnoul made sure that the servants would gather fresh pine boughs and garnish them with red and green plaid velvet bows she made. She would make the Arnoul home reflect the very epitome of the Christmas spirit and this particular Christmas Eve was no different.

"Maman," fifteen-year-old Francoise asked, her aqua eyes wide. "I finished making the wreath for the front door." She held up the finished product, a beautiful creation with holly berries and green velvet bows with gold shot through.

"C'ie magnifique cherie!" her mother exclaimed joyfully as she surveyed Francoise's handiwork. "Let's hang it on the front door before your Papa and Jean Paul come home."

"Oui Maman," Francoise said. "Come and help me."

Later, the door opened when Robert Arnoul and his son Jean Paul entered their home, now turned into a pine scented Christmas wonderland. Both men came over to the women and gave their critique on the Yuletide décor.

"Ohh, look at this," Jean Paul said grinning. "You two have been busy."

Robert nodded his approval. "As always ma cherie, a beautiful job." He leaned down and kissed his wife first and then embraced his daughter.

"I did the wreath on the door, Papa," Francoise said eagerly. "How do you like it?"

Robert went to the portal and surveyed the lovely arrangement. He regarded his daughter with a twinkle in his teal eyes as he said in awe, "C'est marvelleaux, ma petite. It is magnificent. A dancer and an artisan you are quite gifted, it will be a fortunate man that marries you."

Francoise smiled in delight at her father's declaration.

The next morning after everyone had opened their presents, the Arnoul family was enjoying a Christmas toast of eggnog when Robert cleared his throat to make an announcement.

"Jean Paul, Francoise, your mother and I will be leaving tomorrow for Vienna. The government has asked me to take place in negotiations with the Germans to keep France neutral. As you know the Nazis are invading all over Europe."

Both teenagers regarded their parents with wide eyes. Although their father was no longer in the French Air Corps, as a decorated WW I flying ace he had been on attache' for the government as he ran his private courier company. They often called on him to consult about different issues and this had increased in the last year as Hitler and his Third Reich became more brazen in conquering Europe. The storm clouds of war were definitely on the horizon.

Francoise spoke fearfully, "M-must you really go, Papa?" She had an uneasy feeling about the news but kept her thoughts to herself.

Robert reached to caress his daughter's cheek. "I'm afraid so, petite. But fear not, we'll return a week later." To Jean Paul he said, "Son, I'm leaving you in charge of the business so make sure the plane is maintained properly."

"I will, Papa," Jean Paul said earnestly. . . .

The next day, both teens were at the train station, seeing their parents off and were exchanging their farewells before boarding. The Arnouls embraced their children and then gave last minute instructions.

"Francoise, don't forget you have ballet class this afternoon," her mother reminded her.

"Oui, Maman, I know."

Her father hugged her as he said, "Have a good class, ma petite ballerina."

"Now you two make sure you both eat. Giselle will be cooking for you so I don't want to see you any thinner," Marieclaire fretted as she kissed both her son and daughter.

"Merde, Marieclaire we'll only be gone a week," Robert admonished. The train whistle sounded a final warning for departure so the couple boarded the train as it began to lurch off. They stood at the rail and waved at Francoise and Jean Paul as the train pulled out of the station. . .

Around sunset, Francoise was returning to the townhouse after ballet class and she climbed up the stoop and let herself in.

"Jean Paul? Jean Paul, I'm home," she called out into the silent dwelling. She walked into the parlor and breakfast nook looking for her brother and the uneasy feeling she had felt when her parents told them of their trip returned. She entered the dining room and her heart began to pound as she approached the slumped form of her brother, staring off into space.

Francoise came to him tentatively. "Jean Paul?"

He said nothing, just handed her a cable.

Francoise glanced at him as she took the document and then read the contents. Her breath caught as she felt her heart shattering and she sunk to her knees, tears welling up immediately.

"Ohh Maman, Papa!" she whimpered as everything began to spin and her world came crashing down about her.

End flashback

At the reminiscence of her loss, Francoise closed her eyes and buried her head in Joe's shoulder, her sorrow hitting her like flood. She stifled a sob, as she did not want to add to Joe's own sorrow, she was there to comfort him, not the other way around.

But Joe sensed her anguish and so he assumed the role of comforter as he cradled her head and held her close to his heart. He murmured words of solace to her.

"It's okay, koishii. Don't cry, everything's okay." He pulled away and lifted her chin to gaze into her tropic eyes. "We're quite a pair, both crying on a happy holiday like Christmas."

She giggled through her tears. "I guess the saying is true. Misery loves company."

Joe nodded as he pulled her in his arms again. The snow began to fall at a steadier pace, like a curtain of white that enveloped the cyborg couple as they remained locked in each other's arms. The strains of "O Come All Ye Faithful" drifted down as the two sought comfort from the pain of past memories. Joe's heart pounded as his mind now reflected on the recent happy Christmases with the cyborgs he now called his family and especially the precious girl in his arms.

_I was going to wait till we got back and give it to her under the tree but somehow, now seems like a better time_ Joe said to himself as he felt the box in his coat pocket. He pulled gently away from Francoise, took both her hands in his and knelt down before her.

Her eyes widened as he began, "Francoise, we've both had our share of tears in our lives, our share of tragedies. But I don't think we met by accident."

She replied, "I don't either, Joe."

He continued, "I know that Black Ghost destroyed our lives by making us into cyborgs and taking away our humanity but if not for them, I never would have met the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. From the time I first saw you, you've been there for me and have stayed by my side through it all. Francoise, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?"

Francoise felt her heart skip a beat as she felt drawn into the warm cinnamon pools, so hopeful as Joe offered himself to her. Tears began to flow as she came to full realization that this was not a dream, but reality.

Joe waited patiently as the snow swirled about them creating an almost dreamlike tableau in the midst of the church ruins. In the background, "Silent Night" began to play as Francoise said softly, almost a whisper:

"Yes."

At her one whispered word, Joe rose slowly and still holding her left hand, he reached into his coat and brought out the ring, a simple solitaire diamond that he had saved almost an entire year for, working for Chang at his restaurant. He took the ring, slipped it on her finger, and brought her hand to his lips then enfolded her as they sealed the promise with a kiss.

And as the snow continued to fall on the night the Greatest Gift was given so long ago, 009 and 003 gave to each other their greatest gift, themselves.

MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
